1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor circuit, and, more particularly, to a memory circuit and a stack type memory system including the same.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor memory technology is being developed to provide a memory apparatus capable of implementing high bandwidths. Memory systems may have structures implementing a memory controller chip with a plurality of memory chips. The structures may be stacked and may include through electrodes, for example, TSVs (through-silicon vias).
However, since the memory system having the stack structure has a physical limit, that is, since an input/output-related component, for example, a bump pad, which is coupled with a through electrode and is used for input/output of a signal during a normal operation such as read/write, is too small in size to perform probing from an exterior, a problem is likely to be caused in that it is difficult to directly test the corresponding input/output-related component.